Remembering
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Is this reality? Or am I going crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I feel really bad for not updating in a while! I was planning on updating before school began, but I don't really think that it worked out that well for me... Haha. I can't wait to see what the note says! What about you guys?**

**Also, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm trying a new technique to my writing, so I may take a while before I upload. I also want to find different and unique ways to add drama to my other stories, so if you have any ideas, just let me know and I'll be sure to credit you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"You'll always be a coward! You'll never be able to face your fears!"

Those are the last words I can remember when I wake up and find myself lying on a hospital bed. The room has a strange smell to it, like the smell of death. There's a large green curtain with brown stripes and peeling stickers separating me from another patient to my left, who I can hear crying softly into their pillow. To my right there's a pile of dead roses, the petals falling off one by one. I try to reach over and pick one of the roses up, it's a pretty and really familiar shade of red, but I feel too weak to even move. The only part of me that I can move is my head, but only from side to side. I feel like I'm paralyzed, I can't move my legs, arms, not even my fingers. I try to lift my head up a little, but I fail to and I end up staring at the IV hanging above my head. I wonder what happened, why I'm here, what's going to happen to me, but I feel like I already know that I'm not going to live. I glance around the room, taking in my surroundings, and my eyes rest on a boy sitting in the corner of the room. He's about my age, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looks over at me with concern, and when he sees me looking at him he smiles and runs over to the edge of my bed.

"Thank God! You're alive!" the boy says. He smiles at me for a moment, and slowly that smile turns into a frown. "You don't remember me do you?" he asks. I shake my head, and then he sighs and takes a deep breath. He looks away for a minute, staring at the dead roses, and when he turns back around to face me I can see tears shining in his eyes. He places a warm hand on my cheek and leans forward and kisses it, and then sits back in his chair.

"Everything will be alright in no time. Pretty soon they're going to let you get out of here. You'll be able to remember things and be able to walk and talk again, and everything will go back to the way it was." He says, trying to reassure me. It seems like he's trying to reassure himself as well. He turns his gaze away from me and goes back to staring at the tile floor.

"Do you think so?" I try to ask, but all I can manage to say is, "Do yooh thin so?" The boy immediately looks up from the tiled floor and stares at me, grinning.

"You can talk!" he exclaims. He seems more happy about the fact that I'm able to speak than I am.

"Wha hap-n?" I ask. He's about to tell me something, but then stops himself and shrugs his shoulders.

"I wish I could tell you, but the doctors want you to be able to figure it out for yourself. I'm really sorry." He says. I nod, letting him know that it's alright. I move my gaze away from him and look at the dead roses again.

"Do you know how long it's been?" he asks, looking at the roses too. I shift my gaze towards him but he won't look at me.

"No." I say, shaking my head. "How lung?" I ask. The boy smiles slightly and squeezes my hand again.

"I gave those roses to you a month ago." He said. My eyes go wide with surprise.

"A munth?" I ask. The boy nods, and looks at me again.

"I thought you'd wake up the next day, but you never opened your eyes. The doctors said you went under a coma, and for me to leave, but I didn't want to." He says. I feel as if I can see right into his mind, imagining the concerned look on his face as he was watching me. "I never gave up on you."

I smile, and I'm able to gently squeeze his hand. "Than yooh." I say. He smiles at me and places a fresh rose in my hands, no thorns, no smell of death.

"No problem."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes the boy is gone and the rose is lying on my stomach. All I can see is a group of doctors and nurses hovering above my hospital bed. They look concerned, and I can tell that they don't know what to do with me either. The doctors whisper things to one another, their eyes glancing at me every once in a while. A nurse pets my arm, giving me soothing smiles, reassuring me that everything's going to be alright. I want to tell her that I know I'm going to die, but the words are stuck in my throat. I just keep my mouth shut and watch her as she and another nurse help lift me up. One of the doctors holds her hand underneath my chin, and that's when I can see the blood-soaked hospital sheets. That's when I remember what happened.

Have you ever read those stories where the main character is an orphan that grew up defending themselves against others, and that they always end up in some foster family that doesn't even like them? Well, I guess you could say that's my life. See, you never expect something wrong to happen to you that can end up ruining your life, especially if your life has already been ruined.

_I remember waking up in the morning, so annoyed at the constant ticking of the alarm clock that I barely was able to get any sleep. I remember getting out of the bad with such severe back pain from the bed, which was just a sheet of wood with newspapers stuffed underneath the sheets. I remember walking out of the bedroom to go use the bathroom, which was already occupied by Carrie, who always took forever to get ready. This was the same thing that happened to me every day. I figured that this day would be the same as always, where I go to school and try to get through the day without getting bullied by someone._

_What I didn't expect was that this day would end up changing my life, possibly forever._

_When I got off the bus and headed into the school building I made a beeline towards my locker, making sure I didn't collide with anybody, like I did every day. After I got my textbook out of my locker, I headed towards my first period class to get there before anybody else. The teacher usually left the door open for me, probably out of sorrow for how pathetic I am. I ran up the stairs and turned the door handle, but it wouldn't open. I had a panic attack for a few minutes, turning the handle furiously, ramming into it a few times, but it just wouldn't open. It was locked. The teacher must've forgotten!_

_When I finally gave up, I turned around and saw a group of students looking at me like I was a lunatic. They seemed about a year or two younger than me, because some of them still looked like they were in the seventh grade. Then, one of them burst into laughter, and the others followed her. Pretty soon the whole group was laughing at me, and I ended up running into the bathroom and hiding in a stall to cry. I was probably in there for about ten minutes, and then the bell rang, and it was time for class to begin. But me, with my social anxiety, I ended up staying in the bathroom for the rest of the period, until I got caught by one of the teachers and I ended up going to the principal's office. It must've been my fifth or sixth time there, in only this week._

_I sat down in the same chair I sat in the first day I arrived here, and I waited patiently for the principal to arrive. I looked around the room, staring at the many portraits decorating the room. They were so unappealing, making me want to gag and rip them off of the wall. I quickly shifted my gaze away from them to admire the copy machine, when the principal finally walked in five minutes later._

_Ms. Lyle, a short and skinny woman, who had big green eyes and platinum blond hair that fell to her shoulders, looked like a little kid compared to some of the football players in our school. She was really nice and down to earth, and would always give out lollipops to you, but if you did something that she didn't like, she'd transform into a total monster right before your eyes. I could tell by the look on her face that I wasn't going to be getting any lollipops today._

_I watched Ms. Lyle as she sat down into the big leather chair. She cleared her throat a couple of times, and then looked me straight in the eye. She spoke carefully, like a tiger waiting to strike in any moment._

_"Why are you here today?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat again and popped an unappealing yellow cough drop into her mouth, and then waited for me to reply._

_I moved uneasily in my seat, avoiding her killer gaze. I looked at the carvings on the table, and I spoke with a quiet voice, which resulted in me having to repeat myself at least three times for her to hear me clearly._

_"I don't know." I said. I pulled some of the strings off of my sleeve and rolled them into a tiny ball and flicked it off of my leg, watching it fall towards the floor. I spotted a wrapper from one of the cough drops that Ms. Lyle had. It looked as if it was written in another language, and it smelled really terrible, like the meat that they served in the cafeteria._

_"Don't lie to me, Ally. You know I hate lying." Ms. Lyle said. She moved closer to the table, so that she was able to place her hands on top of it, and she looked at me very closely._

_I sighed. "I got caught in the bathroom for ditching first period." I said. I watched Ms. Lyle close her eyes and take a deep breath, and then she opened them again. But they weren't green, they were a scarlet red. I almost jumped out of my seat when she blinked and her eyes turned back to their original shade of green. She smiled slightly, and I smiled back at her very nervously. There was definitely something going on with Ms. Lyle. I just hoped that I wouldn't be dead by the end of the day._

_"What was the reason?" Ms. Lyle asked. She moved closer to the table, until she wasn't able to anymore. I carefully moved my seat back a little. She didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the blush that was creeping up my cheeks._

_"I wasn't feeling well." I lied. Ms. Lyle didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "I uh, ate some really bad cafeteria food the other day and I guess it didn't really digest well." I added._

_Ms. Lyle nodded, and pretended to gag. She then burst into a high-pitched laughter, and I uneasily joined her. We laughed for a few minutes, until Ms. Lyle started coughing heavily. She pulled out another cough drop from her pocket and popped it into her mouth._

_"Well, I have to agree with you there. That cafeteria food tastes horrible!" Ms. Lyle said, and she grinned at me. Her teeth were stained with blood, and her eyes were a darker red._

_"Yeah… Um can I go now? I'm going to be late for History." I said, and I got out of my seat. A cold hand stopped me, almost freezing my veins._

_"No. Not yet." Ms. Lyle said. Except the voice didn't sound like Ms. Lyle at all. The voice was deeper and more masculine. The voice sounded as if it was going to kill me._

_I turned around and saw that I wasn't looking at Ms. Lyle anymore. I was looking at a monster, with pale white hands, and claw-like fingernails. The platinum blond hair was now a dark purple color, and her legs were gone and replaced with tentacles. Her whole entire figure was covered with blood, and she had at least become twenty feet taller._

_"Yeah I really should be going right now!" I said, and I pulled her hand off of my arm and headed towards the door, only to have it be shut in front of me. I tried to break it open, but it just wouldn't budge. I turned around to see the monster looking at me with hungry eyes, about to strike any moment._

_I felt around my pockets, hoping to find my Swiss-army knife in there. My finger poked something sharp, and I said a silent prayer as I pulled it out of my pocket, holding it up to the monster. The monster looked at the knife, then at me, and back and forth a few times before it was swept out of my hands. I watched as the knife flew across the room and straight into the face of one of the creepy portraits in the room, right in the eye._

_I gulped, and the monster laughed once more, splattering blood-like saliva everywhere. I was too afraid to wipe off the saliva off of my face, too afraid to even go run away. I was trapped in the principal's office with a monster that was going to kill me and possibly end up eating my body._

_"Any last words?" the monster asked, grinning widely to show off its blood-stained teeth once more._

_I had a few things to say, such as "What the hell happened to you? You look so gross!" but the only thing that I could actually manage to choke up was, "What ARE you?"_

_The monster paused a moment, like it was taken aback, then it grinned again. "Isn't it obvious? I am your worst nightmare!"_

_I still don't know what came over me, maybe because I was going insane at the thought of being killed by a fictional monster that was standing right in front of me, or maybe because I was sick and tired of being labeled as being as a minor to others and a fricken monster that I didn't even know existed, but I looked the monster right in the eye and said, "I'm not afraid of you."_

_The monster laughed even harder than it did before. "Did you really just say that? Are you joking?!" the monster burst into more laughter. "You're such a coward!"_

_I glared at the monster. "I am not a coward." I said. "I may be afraid of things, but I know that I am not afraid of you." I walked around the monster, hoping that I would be able to appear fearless, but also avoiding the monster's tentacles._

_The monster's head turned around so it was facing me with every step I took. It looked so angered; its eyes looked so annoyed. I smiled to myself, and then I was swept back and I hit my head on the wall behind me. I could feel blood trickling down my cheek, soaking my shirt. I couldn't get up. I knew that I was going to die for sure._

_"What a hero you must be Ally Dawson. But just remember, you'll always be a coward. You'll never be able to face your fears!"_

_And with that, everything went black._

* * *

I look around the hospital room to see the doctors are still there, staring at me with anxious glances. They whisper to one another, and suddenly are shushed as someone approaches me. One of the doctors, a plump, old man, comes up to me and places his hand on my arm. He asks me something, but I don't hear him the first time because I'm too busy trying to remember who the boy that was in my hospital room was. The doctor repeats his question a second time, and this time I'm able to hear him.

"Do you know what happened to you?" he asks. I read his name-tag, Dr. Elly. His name seems oddly familiar even though I've never met him before in my life.

"Yeth." I say, and it manages to please the doctors even though my speech has been impaired.

"This is phenomenal! Outstanding!" One of the doctors exclaim. The others murmur in agreement, until they are shushed again. They step aside, and the boy I saw earlier comes to the edge of my bed again.

"Welcome back Ally." He says, and he grins at me. I smile back at him.

"Thans." I reply, and he gives me a hug and he starts talking to me. The doctors leave the room, saying we should have some 'private time' together.

"I knew you'd be able to remember what happened. I knew it." He says.

I nod. It seems as if I can remember everything…

But I still don't remember who he is.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Personally, I like it, and I can't wait to see what you guys think! **

**Hmm... who do you think 'the boy' is? ;-) **

**Well I'm out!**

**Rate it, review it, love it, etc!**

**I love you all :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited that you guys liked it! I really couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to post this chapter earlier! I hope you guys like it, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else that you may recognize.**

* * *

When I open my eyes again it's almost 3:00 A.M. The room is pitch black and all I can hear is the sound of rain pouring down the window. I've definitely regained most of my strength after the nurses had given me those sleeping pills. They were shaped like little demented circles, and they were colored in a horrible shade of yellow. Those things tasted disgusting! Just thinking about them makes me want to throw up! But the nurses told me that it was for my own good, that I needed it. It took at least five nurses to hold me down before they were able to get the pill into my mouth, and it took about ten minutes of motivation before I actually swallowed the pill. I was going to spit it back out, but an annoyed nurse had covered her hand over my mouth to prevent me from doing so. When I had finally swallowed it, they gave me some water to drink, but I was too angry and annoyed that I didn't take it and drink it, so someone had to force me to. Then, thankfully, they left me alone for a few minutes, and by then I was starting to get a little drowsy. When they came back about ten minutes later, one of the doctors had poked a needle into my arm, and I began to feel numb all over my body. A few of the nurses that tagged along left to tend to another patient, and by the look on their faces, I could tell that they were relieved that they didn't have to deal with me any longer. To tell you the truth, I was relieved too. Some of them gave me such angry looks that I felt as if they were going to try to poison me when I would go to sleep. When the doctor finally took the needle out, the nice nurse, whose name I now know is Lisa, gave me a sticker to put on my arm. It was shaped like a heart, and the word 'hope' was written in some really pretty handwriting. Then Lisa smiled at me, told me I did a great job today, and pet my head before she left the room, which made me feel like I was a little kid. She made sure to leave the door slightly open, like I told her to in case I needed something in the middle of the night. She was told not to, but she did anyway, which is one of the many reasons that I like her.

It's been at least an hour since I've gotten up. I can't sleep anymore for some reason – I guess the sleeping pills didn't really work – so I just sit in the bed, playing with the seams of my hospital gown. I smile to myself as I remember the conversation that I had with the boy earlier this morning. The doctors told him not to come and visit, something about having to leave me alone, but he insisted and they eventually let him go.

_He looked different, his hair was swept back, his eyes seemed a lighter color, and he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. When he came in the room he brought a tray full of burnt cookies, but once he shut the door, he tossed them out of the window. He turned to me again, his cheeks burning red, and shrugged his shoulders._

_"I tried, okay?" he said. I burst into laughter, and a few minutes later he joined me. Pretty soon the room was filled with our giggles. I can assure you one thing; it definitely felt nice to laugh again. Especially after I had felt like there was nothing in the world that would be able to make me feel better._

_"Thath okay. I wathnt hungry." I say. My speech definitely needed a LOT of more time for improvement, but the boy nodded as if he was able to understand me, which made me feel better. At least he didn't look at me like I was a freak._

_The boy came closer to my hospital bed, and sat down in the same spot he sat in the other day. He looked at me for a moment, and then took my hand in his. His hands were warm and soft. I felt like I could hold on to them all day._

_"How do you feel?" he asked. He wiped a lock of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I felt as if my cheeks were burning red, but he acted as if he didn't even notice._

_"Good, I gueth." I say. He nodded, and then it was silent for a moment. He moved his head down so he was looking at the tiled floor again, but he didn't let go of my hand. I took some time to observe him some more, trying to remember his name, but I couldn't. He just seemed like a stranger to me, yet he acted as if we'd known each other for years._

_Pretty soon the silence got to me, and I had the sudden urge to say or do something, so I did. I used all of my strength and I turned over on my side, facing him. He lifted his head up and released his hand from mine as if he had been in a trance._

_"Sorry. I was just thinking." He said. I tried my best to nod, but my head still felt too stiff to do so, so I just ended up staring at him._

_"What wath it about?" I ask. The boy looked away from me for a second, as if he wasn't sure if he should have told me, but after a while, he spoke._

_"I was just thinking about how it must feel for you. You've been in the hospital for a month now, and who knows how long it'll take until you'll be up on your feet again, or be able to talk without a lisp. I just hope that you'll be able to live your life again." The boy said. I felt hot tears start to form in my eyes. He really cared about me a lot, but I didn't even know who he was. He definitely must have been someone special to me though, because I knew he cared about me._

_"Don't worry. Everythingth gonna be alrighth." I say. I felt a sudden burst of energy inside of me, and I placed my hand over his. I gave it a gentle squeeze, as if I was the one that was trying to make him feel better._

_He smiled at me, a warm, loving smile. "I know. I believe in you Ally." He said. He lifted up my hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. Then he grabbed his coat, and walked out the door, making sure that he would leave it open for me._

_I don't know why, but I felt like my cheeks were burning. Maybe it was because I was embarrassed, or it could have also been because I might have had a fever. I also remember that the minute he left I felt as if my heart had stopped for a moment, as if I wasn't able to breathe._

* * *

A strike of lightning and a clap of thunder bring me back to reality. I look around the room again. Everything seems so different in the dark; it almost feels as if I've been sucked into another dimension. The curtains have been pulled back so I can see the other hospital bed, but there's no patient there. I'm all alone in the room. I feel very uncomfortable, very unsafe without anyone here.

Even if the sleeping pill didn't keep me asleep for a long time, it definitely helped me build up enough strength to be able to get off of the bed and walk. Sure, I have to stop every few minutes to catch my breath, but at least I'm able to walk again, even if they are tiny steps at a time.

I open the door to the hallway silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping patients in the room next door with the loud creaks as I pull the door open. I take small baby steps outside; making sure that the hallway is completely empty. I don't even know where I'm heading, but I definitely know that I need to be away from the hospital room. I glance over at the number on the door, making sure I won't get lost when I come back. The numbers on the door are painted on with a shiny black color, and some of the paint is starting to chip off. The room reads 413, and it starts to remind me of a Hercule Poirot mystery. The paint of the three is starting to chip off a little, and the 1 is smudged with some sort of gooey liquid. I rub my hand instinctively on my hospital gown, and I start to walk down towards the end of the hallway.

* * *

It takes me about ten minutes, but I'm finally able to reach the elevator. I press the button silently, and patiently wait for the elevator to arrive. In a few minutes the doors have opened and I'm about to make my way inside, but what I don't realize is that there's a nurse that's been watching me the whole time. The minute I step on the elevator she pulls me out of there with a sharp tug, and I end up falling to the ground. I feel a sharp pain in my body, and I look over at her angrily. She shakes her head at me, and then pulls me off of the ground and drags me back to my hospital room. I try to pull myself away from her, but I'm too weak. I'm literally sliding on the floor as she pulls me back to the room. She calls in another nurse to help, and together they lift me on top of the bed. I scowl at them, and they just shake their heads at me and walk out of the room, making sure to lock the door.

I stare up at the ceiling, crossing my arms over my chest. I sigh, and then close my eyes. I start to think of things to help me go to sleep, but they don't help. I count at least 232 sheep before I give up and just stare out the window. Thirty minutes later I'm still awake, still staring at the ceiling, looking at the cracks on the wall, staring out the window. I hear some footsteps start to approach my room, and I close my eyes shut and pretend to be asleep. In a few seconds, the door to my room is open. I hear faint whispers, but I'm able to make them out.

"But Dr. Elly, can't we at least have one visit?" a tiny voice asks. I'm able to recognize whose voice it is. It's my mother's.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dawson, but we can't allow that. She's dangerous when she's awake." An annoyed voice says. I scowl at the tone of the voice, thankful that nobody can see me in the darkness.

"But she's our daughter! She won't cause any harm to us!" A much more masculine voice says. It's my dad's, and he sounds really angry with Dr. Elly.

"We don't want to take any risks. It's for your own safety." Dr. Elly says, his voice much softer than before.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to let her go! You can't keep her in the hospital forever! She'll go insane!" my mother says, her voice stretching the word 'insane' for at least three seconds long.

"According to us, she's already insane." Dr. Elly says. "Some nurses report hearing her talking and laughing to herself in the room."

"Please." my mother begs. "I just want to speak with my daughter."

"I cannot allow that." Dr. Elly says.

"Well this is utter bullshit! Why, we can't speak to our daughter, and we can't even get her out of this hell-hole!" My dad says angrily, slapping his thigh like he always did when he was furious.

Dr. Elly sighs, and then speaks in a quieter tone, so quiet that I have to strain my ears to be able to hear him. But once I do, I begin to wish that I was deaf.

"Mr. Dawson, your daughter is a schizophrenic. We cannot let her go immediately. We have to put her in a rehabilitation center, and you'll have to take her out of school. It's for your own good and for everyone's safety. We can't take any more chances here. We just want everyone to feel safe."

* * *

**Oh snap! How was that?**

**I'm not really happy with the way the last part of this chapter turned out, mostly because the dialogue seemed a little rushed, but I just wanted to get to the point.**

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I think that it's very interesting right now.**

**Also, I'm having a strange obsession with reading mystery novels now, so there may be a few Hercule Poirot or Agatha Christie references.**

**^Which, by the way, I do not own Hercule Poirot**

**Well, I'm out!**

**Rate it, review it, etc.!**

**I love you all 3**

**-Inkhandzzz**


End file.
